


Devil at Moonlight

by The_Shy_One



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Crossover, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Meetings, Mentions of Dissociative Identity Disorder, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, did, territory dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Lucifer has to have a few words with the vigilante, Moon Knight. Mostly about the fact that he claimed a city that Lucifer had done years before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Devil at Moonlight

He first gets news of Moon Knight claiming L.A when watching the morning news. It wasn’t the biggest news of the day considering it was L.A - there was always something big going on in the city. But it was a big enough story for a few of the police to go on camera to make a comment about the video someone caught of the vigilante a few nights ago. They were, of course, angry. They didn’t want to become like New York, overrun with vigilantes of all kinds, messing with the law and undermining their authority.

Well, the police around here could stand to be put down a peg or two. So much corruption and excuses made for the law enforcement and made Lucifer’s job of punishing the wicked all the better. He didn’t mind for a vigilante to stand up for the weaker man, doing what the police would turn a blind eye to - and tried to get out of as well when they came to Lucifer for a favour.

No, they needed someone to remind them that they weren’t above the law and if it had to be someone else besides Lucifer doing that sometimes then so be it.

What he couldn’t stand was that this one - Moon Knight - had the gall to claim the whole city for himself. Lucifer had already made that claim years before and he wasn’t about to have someone, likely a human, take that away because they didn’t understand contracts and claiming stuff.

Lucifer stands on his rooftop at night, the soft sound of a hired act singing about damnation and brimstone drifting underneath his feet as he searches for the soul behind Moon Knight’s mask. It only took trading one favour he owed to Dr. Strange to get that information. Sent back was a file filled with information that the Sorcerer Supreme had and was willing to share. 

Marc Spector, once part of the Marines turned towards being a mercenary for hire many years ago around North-West Africa. That is until suddenly he became the vigilante known as Moon Knight one day after being hired by Bushman and being left in the desert. 

This was only known in the hero community, after all. (Even if Lucifer would rather be set apart from them, he did like the gossip, it was more interesting than listening to his brothers and sisters complain after all.) Marc was often seen as delusional since often the criminals he killed were often seen as sacrifices for his god, Khonsu. 

And Dr. Strange wasn’t a man known to not research whenever it came to magic stuff. (He shudders to think about the day that the Sorcerer Supreme tried to trap him in a jar by using his true name during a spell in the name of keeping Humanity safe. It wasn’t fondly remembered.) 

But Khonshu was a god who Lucifer hoped hadn’t found a new avatar to do such bidding for him. Lucifer already had enough competition as it was when it came to the throne of Hell, he didn’t need competition when it came to garnering the souls down there for power.

Anything else that was relevant about Marc was locked from the public, locked behind psychiatrists and military documents that Lucifer didn’t want to check nor trade anymore favours for. It was enough to know the man’s name and how his soul felt to search for him.

Lucifer closed his eyes, letting him search through the millions of souls that L.A contained within its borders. All of them shifting, physically and emotionally as he looked for the one he needed to talk to. He had a claim to uphold after all.

It took a while despite the want of wanting to corner the man now and tell him to back off. Lucifer wasn’t a patient creature once he had all the facts - or at least what he thinks is all the facts, wanting to get whatever the situation is over with. Why wait for the other person to gain the upper hand when you could strike when they least expected it?

Then, he caught sight of it, Marc’s soul. It burns bright, the same as any soul a human has. There are differences, enough so for any angel - Fallen or not - to tell it apart from all the other humans. Such as being tinged with dark spots like Marc’s, indicating something dark in one’s past whether they were ashamed of it or not. Or the ripples of different colours, a sign of something going on upstairs in the human’s mind.

Lucifer smirked, satisfied to have found where the man was. It mattered not what Marc had done in his past or that something was going on in his head, only that he would be backing off from claiming the city.

Spreading his wings, Lucifer took to the skies and followed to where the soul was. As he flew over the city he took notice of the fact that Marc wasn’t moving. His soul was still where he had found it on the rooftop of Lux, likely on a stakeout. It meant a short flight for Lucifer as he neared where the vigilante was.

It was by a pier where he spotted a white spot on top of a warehouse. Alongside the vigilante something shimmered, continuously blink in and out of this realm as if they had no good hold in it other than Marc. A momentarily frown, Lucifer wondered what could be hanging around the man. It could be Khonshu or something else entirely. Humans were more gullible than other creatures in believing whatever was in front of them said what it actually was. 

He dipped down and landed a short distance away, wings folding onto his back once he stood steady. Marc didn’t react to this, only continued to stay where he was, staring down at the pier. Lucifer walked forward, watching as the mysterious form blinked in and out of this realm near the vigilante. Sometimes it appeared as a human body with a hawk’s skull for a head, sometimes close to the statue that Khonshu often had in his altars when he was still a thing in Egypt or as something else entirely that even Lucifer couldn’t figure out.

It didn’t set him on edge like it would for a human. Lucifer had his Father, after all, often twisting into different forms when it suited the omnipotent being. No, he was more worried about the fact that maybe Khonshu had found his avatar after so many years and was using them as a way to weasel more power for the god. Lucifer hated competition, especially with other deities.

It always ends messily and causes headaches. And really, Lucifer couldn’t afford headaches, not when he was here for a good time.

The shimmering form only looked towards Lucifer once he was a foot away from Marc and turned its bird skull towards the man to say something. Despite being close to the man and the deity, Lucifer heard nothing come from its mouth - which was a first for him, he’ll have to admit.

It disappeared and Marc turned to look at Lucifer. His face was covered by a black mask and shadowed by the white hood on his head, leaving no room for Lucifer to study the man’s facial expression. Which was a shame since from the few pictures Dr. Strange sent, Marc was a handsome man. Lucifer watched as Marc stood up, facing towards him as if he were dealing with a nuisance instead of a powerful being.

“Who’re you?” Marc asks, lazily. Like he couldn’t even bother to care despite seeing a man with wings standing before him. Which meant he wasn’t a stranger to the supernatural.

Lucifer smirks, already intrigued. “Lucifer Morningstar, Mr. Spector. Let’s skip the small talk and get to why I’m here.”

“You have a dispute with Khonshu?” Lucifer watches as Marc tilts his head to one side, likely watching Lucifer as the angel was doing with the vigilante. Waiting to decide if the angel was a threat or not, if he would have to fight or not.

“If it were that, then you would be hearing him complain about me. No, this has to do with you, Mr. Spector.” When Marc doesn’t react to that statement, Lucifer goes on.” You’ve caused some trouble, Mr. Spector. Claiming all of L.A in the name of Moon Knight. A noble cause since this city needs some more help when it comes to keeping the crime in check.”

“And?” Marc questions, voice slow.” Why would you be opposed to me claiming the city if you want vigilantes here?”

“I’m afraid I’ve already claimed it, Mr. Spector. And I don’t like people trying to claim something that is already mine. It makes me terribly cranky, mind you.”

Marc didn’t react, only continued to stare at Lucifer as if he were a petulant child. Which considering what his siblings had said both to his face and behind his back, it might not be so far off. With a huff, Lucifer stepped closer, his wings ruffling a bit. “I would like it if you would take the claim back, Mr. Spector. Khonshu might be powerful, but he should have some courtesy when it comes to claiming things.”

“You see him?”

“Only when he chooses to flicker into this realm. Now, do you understand the predicament?”

“The two of you can’t share?” Marc asks, turning his back to Lucifer.

“Not that simple with deities I’m afraid. We don’t like sharing. It would mean having to share power with each other.” Lucifer explains, going to stand beside the vigilante. “And you try to ask a deity to share power with another without having any kind of favour in turn. It gets messy. And causes headaches.”

Khonshu flickers back to the realm once more, looking like his statue as he stands on the other side of Moon Knight. Despite the stony exterior, the body moves fluidly as he says, “He is right, my son.”

“For once, we agree,” Lucifer says, smirking.

Marc looks towards him, facial expressions still out of reach for the angel to read. But if he looked closely, he could see around the white eyes that the man was squinting at him. “Then just agree until I find out who wanted Ultron’s head.”

“Marc,” Came the stern voice of the Egyptian god, getting both Lucifer’s and Marc’s attention. “It is not that simple. Especially not with him.”

“It is because I said so,” Marc said, standing his ground. Lucifer kept quiet, enjoying this act of rebellion he was witnessing. Marc may have faith in the god - he had to be Khonshu’s avatar for this realm - but he was willing to stand up to him as well.

A growl rips out of the god as his form flickers out of the realm once more. Marc doesn’t flinch, only looks at the spot where Khonshu had been standing. Then slowly, he turns his attention back to Lucifer. “Are you going to accept this, Lucifer?”

“As long as you leave after finding out who wants Ultron’s head, then I’ll consider it as a deal. If not, you’ll have to deal with me for breaking it.” Lucifer says, wings spreading. 

As he was about to fly back to Lux, Marc stops him by gripping his wrist. Lucifer doesn’t pull, but he does send the man a glare. “The discussion ended, what more do you have to say, Mr. Spector?”

“Can you see two other men here?”

Lucifer looks around, wondering what Marc was talking about. “I’m afraid I don’t.”

There was a sigh and Marc slouched. He let go of Lucifer’s wrist, returning his gaze once more to the pier. “Never mind.”

“Good night, Moon Knight. Keep our deal in mind.”

With that Lucifer took off. When he was high enough in the sky, he saw Khonshu’s form flicker in once more, mostly trying to say out stupid it was for Marc to deal with the devil. Like Khonshu was any better when it came to making his avatars doing his tasks. 

At least Lucifer didn’t hide wanting something behind faith. He wanted just because he did, anything else was the glamour everyone else came up with to hid behind for dealing with him. 

Lucifer signs and returns to Lux, listening as a new act performs a song on the piano, singing in a mournful tone about someone losing out to the devil. He watches, wondering if Marc was a man of his word. 

For both of their sakes, Lucifer hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when reading through Moon Knight (2011) the first time and knew I had to do it. I hadn't written Marc before so this I'm hoping I hadn't gotten him all too wrong for my first step. He's such an interesting character and I want to do him justice. But I mixed Lucifer from the comics and show because I like both and had fun with writing that.
> 
> Also, I just find it hilarious that Lucifer and Khonsu are like territorial cats when it comes to claiming stuff even if they agree on that fact lol.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
